1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pressurized drink dispensing system and more particularly pertains to a new carbonated beverage dispenser for dispensing a pre-mixed carbonated beverage in a bottle such as a 2 or 3 liter bottle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of carbonated beverage dispensers is known in the prior art. More specifically, carbonated beverage dispensers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,932,561; 5,040,703; 5,118,009; 4,512,377; Des. 379,050; and 2,216,890.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new carbonated beverage dispenser. The inventive device includes a base housing with a cradle in the top of the base housing for receiving a beverage container therein. A dispensing tap is designed for attachment to a threaded opening of the beverage container to substantially cover the threaded opening of the beverage container. An elongate draw tube outwardly extends from the dispensing tap and is in fluid communication with the dispensing spout. The draw tube is designed for extending through the threaded opening of the beverage container into the beverage container. A pressurized gas supply is designed for fluid communication with the beverage container.
In these respects, the carbonated beverage dispenser according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of dispensing a pre-mixed carbonated beverage in a bottle such as a 2 or 3 liter bottle.